


AU Drabble Collection

by megers67



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble Collection, Gen, Writing Exercise, YouTube, stupid AUs, youtube au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megers67/pseuds/megers67
Summary: Listen, I'm just trying to get the creative juices flowing and I have a million super dumb AUs that are probably OOC in some way. These are meant to be writing exercises so I'm not taking them all that seriously. Not that I'm not trying to make them good or don't care if they're terrible, it isn't really about that. Just trying to get used to writing again and this is the most convenient way I know how. Because these are a bunch of AUs, you might consider some of them to be OOC. That's okay. I'm aware. I try to keep them IC, but everyone has different standards. Also, these are just little drabbles and might take place in the middle of something. It's okay if you have no clue what's going on. You can ask me if you need clarification. I'm publishing them for accountability.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Youtuber AU is a Modern AU in which the main crew of the Enterprise are famous Youtubers. Bones had a "plain terms" medical channel to make people more comfortable with their doctors, Jim has a channel dedicated to travel, Spock explains science and physics in particular, Uhura's is about language and song (either covers or songs of her own), Scotty has a DIY gadget channel, Sulu reviews weapons and displays fighting techniques including self-defense, while Chekov helps everyone in editing (most of them do light editing so he's able to help all of them) but has his own channel about that that also includes bloopers or content that didn't make it into other videos. After they became a group, they tend to appear on each other's channels. Jim has taken all of them on impromptu trips at least a few times each. This is just one such story.

“Okay today’s Medical Term of the Day is ‘gastroesophageal.’” A man in a white labcoat points to the word spelled out on a large notepad on a stand next to him while he sits in a nice study. ‘Gastro’, ‘esophag’, and ‘eal’ are underlined in different colors.

“Any of y’all who are new to the channel or just haven’t heard any of part of this word before, I’m gonna break it down for you. ‘ _Gastro-_ ’ means stomach. Sometimes it refers to the digestive tract in general, but here it means stomach. You might recognize the second part as the ‘ _esophagus_ ’ and it means exactly that. It’s the part of the throat that is in of the digestive tract. The one food is supposed to go down. And the last part, that ‘ _-eal_ ’ just makes it an adjective. Put it all together and you get a word that means “pertaining to the stomach and the esophagus”. 

He pulls the page up and over to show a diagram of the body. “An example of this is the gastroesophageal junction, which, as you can now guess, is the junction between the stomach…” The doctor makes sure to point to each part of body in turn. “... and the esophagus. _Gastroesophageal_. So now you’re one word closer to understanding your doctor. I’m Dr. McCoy and as always, contact your regular doctor if you think you need to see one.”

The Youtube video the hard cuts to the same man, no longer in a doctor’s labcoat and sitting on a couch in the living room of a modest apartment. “Just a reminder, I’m going on vacation and won’t be in the country this next week. I wasn’t given much warning to make videos in advance, but my colleague, Dr. M’Benga, will be filling in in the meantime. I’ll probably come back with some first aid or tropical disease videos or something if Jim’s track record is anything to go off of. Dr. McCoy out.”

Once the camera was off, Dr. McCoy’s’ face returned to a scowl. Not for any video-related reason, or at least not his own, but it was a scowl specially reserved for one Jim Kirk. The man was known for his travel videos, the impromptu ones in particular. That’s the part the doctor wasn’t incredibly fond of about this whole thing. Jim arranged everything and neglected to tell him until a couple of weeks in advance. And he only got that much warning because he apparently needed to get a round of injections first. Jim apparently even made sure that he got time off from the clinic to be able to go. That only raised his suspicions further. 

“Jim, we’re leaving tomorrow. Can you tell me where we’re going already?”

“Ah, come on Bones! Where’s your sense of adventure? Besides, you give the best reactions at the airport.” That nickname, coined by Jim, had grown on the grumpy doctor, though only a little and he refuses to admit it. His fanbase knows better than to address him as such directly, but he definitely noticed that they now call themselves ‘Boneheads’. 

“Fine. Can you at least tell me what continent we’re going to?”

“Africa. Now, make sure you’re packed kind of light. We may have to carry some of it ourselves.”

Bones grumbled as he went to go check on his bag to re-evaluate it. “Typical.”

\-----------  
Bones had been quiet for most of the trip down the back roads of Angola. Usually he’d be complaining about the heat or the flies, or the chances of a wild animal coming in to maul them in the open-air jeep. Jim was starting to feel bad about the circumstances. This was a different sort of trip then their usual backpacking trip through the mountains or wandering through rural villages in Asia. They were headed to an AIDS relief center where the organizers were hoping to drum up publicity for fundraising. When he heard, not only had Jim heard, but decided against doing an at-home awareness video like they expected, but offered to come and help in person. It was only natural that he bring Bones as he was a doctor with a popular Youtube channel of his own. That and he was one of Jim’s closest friends. 

He had told them what the plan was by the time they got on the plane. It was clear that Bones wanted to say something, but didn’t want to do so in public. After they had landed, were greeted by the program organizers, and taken to a hotel to spend the night before they would set out on the road the next morning, Bones laid into him. 

“Jim! What the _hell_ is wrong with you?”

“They reached out to me expecting a shout out video or something, but I thought it’d be better to raise awareness like this.” Jim was sitting on one of the beds trying to calm his pacing friend down. “It’s for a good cause!”

“I know.” He sighed and stopped to face him. “What do you expect me to do, Jim. Really?” 

“What you always do? Explain what it is, and the medical side of how they’re helping. I know you’ve already done a few HIV/AIDS videos, but it will have a different impact covering those same points here. Nobody’s expecting you to do anything else.”

This only made Leonard more upset.

“That’s the problem, Jim! You can’t take me to a place like this and expect me to just stand around.”

Jim blinked back a little surprise before attempting to recover. “Well, we can get a few shots of-”

“No!” The doctor sighed and forced himself to calm down before sitting next to Jim on the bed. “These people are suffering enough as it is. I’m not going to exploit them for views. I’ll do a little recap of my previous videos like you want, but after that, no cameras. You can do what you want, but I’m going to spend this week helping these people. If you film me, everyone will think I’m doing that for the publicity. That’s the last thing I want.”

There was a small pause before Jim nodded his head in solemn agreement. “That’s fair, Bones.”

\-------------  
A few weeks later, the videos started posting. Jim had an entire two weeks’ worth of videos dedicated to the trip. Bones reposted his previous AIDS videos with some of the new footage cut in, but also had a new one from when Jim had fallen into a rather nasty thornbush. The others in their group got in on it too, posting themed videos of their own. Nyota’s videos on African music in particular were so popular that they spawned a new series altogether. Chekov’s channel, usually had little but editing tips, but did feature a ten-second, shaky phone video of Bones taking care of a patient, oblivious to Jim just outside the window and another similarly candid one of Jim helping carrying water. Right before falling into a thornbush.


End file.
